


Lost in You

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in You

She was dreaming; pleasant, soft dreams where she was warm and cocooned. As soon as the noise woke her, she couldn’t remember what she’d been dreaming of. Instead, the waking world rushed in and she sat bolt upright. Someone was in her house.

She stretched a shaky hand towards her drawer, struggling to remember if her funsize murder weapon was actually loaded.  She froze with horror when her bedroom door creaked opened.

“Morning,” he said. A white face with a cheeky smile appeared.

“James!” she shouted angrily. He stepped in and stood grinning at her, a tumbler full of bourbon in one hand.

“I broke a glass. Sorry. It slipped.”

“You bloody will be sorry!” she fumed. “You frightened the life out of me. You’re supposed to be stealthier than that.”

He took a swig, still smiling slyly at her. “I’m confused. Are you angry because I crept into your house, or because I didn’t do it artfully enough?”

She lobbed a pillow at him which he barely dodged. The she pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed, stalking towards him, her white hair sticking up and her rumpled nightdress hanging off her shoulders. He sniggered.

“You give me that!” she said crossly, snatching the drink out of his hand and plonking it down on the dresser. She turned to glower at him.

He pressed his lips together, trying not to giggle.

She glared, utterly failing to find the telling off she wanted to give him and instead finding herself scanning him for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he said, flapping his arms.

“You’re drunk,” she challenged.

“I’m not actually. I’ve had one.”

“Then why are you in such a good mood?”

He frowned at her. “Because I’ve come to see you, you stupid cow.”

Finally, her mouth quirked up at the edges; a laugh simmering just beneath the surface.

“Do you always start the day with a drink?” she asked, fighting to remain strict.

“Jetlag,” he explained casually. “It's always cocktail hour somewhere. Besides, I knew it would rile you, and I always find that entertaining.”

She scrutinized him for a moment. “I’m not going to rise to that, James. You don’t waltz in after several weeks away –“

“Four,” he amended.

“...however many weeks away, and goad me into…”

He raised an eyebrow. “Into what?” He swaggered, closing in on her.

She was conscious she was lightly panting. Heat was spreading through her body. _Bastard._

“Oh for Christ’s sake, James. Throw me on the bed and fuck me. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said pleasantly.

Instantly they were on the bed. He covered her body with his own, their mouths meeting in a restorative kiss. The danger of the moment had passed. James shrugged off his leather jacket and kicked off his shoes. The rest, Olivia’s artful fingers divested and she had him down to his underwear in record speed.

“You’ve missed me,” he said between kisses.

“Shut up,” she hissed, slipping her hand into his boxer briefs and squeezing his engorged length.

He grunted at the touch, then pulled at her nightdress and tugged it off. She was perfectly naked; her skin flushed with pleasure. Next he wriggled out of his underwear, leering at her and nipping her neck. They were silent but for pronounced breathing, their eyes devouring each other. A sight for sore eyes.

He scooped her into his arms, cradling her tenderly, and shifted into position. The urgency had ebbed away and now there was no such thing as time – only them. He planted kisses all over her, each one eliciting a breathy moan. Her hands reached every part of him, pressing and squeezing him, every touch a glorious confirmation he was home again.

He sank into her. Her body felt better than he’d remembered. For her, she felt complete again. They nuzzled one another, feeling like young lovers, the weight of the world far, far away.

He began to move, so very gently, feeling every nerve tickle and crackle. Almost maddeningly slowly, she felt her pussy clutch at him as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Every deep thrust came gradually, feeling all the better. They could not have been closer to one another; physically, mentally. They rocked against one another dreamily for an age, smothering one another in kisses and licks and caresses. Outside, the birds started to sing as the threat of dawn hummed in the air.

He whispered softly in her ear; “I missed you, Olli. I missed all of you.” He kissed her breast. “I missed your voice. I missed your sweetness. I missed your angry eyes. I missed what you do to me. I missed everything.”

He kissed her other breast sweetly, then leaned back to gaze at her face. Her eyes were swirls of bliss. She drew him in for a long and loving kiss, passion building as their tongues played together.

He arched up again and hooked his arms under her legs, watching her head relax back. He moved smoothly, watching his cock slide in and out of her swollen, slick heat, coated in her cream. He groaned, and thrust hard.

She bucked with a cry. They were both ready now. “I missed you,” he breathed again. He didn’t move for a moment. She was gazing back at him, dazed with arousal.

“I missed you too,” she rasped. She punctuated it with a powerful contraction around his length that made him emit a whimper. He quickly launched into a fiery tempo, snapping his hips, his eyes drifting closed.

Her noises were low and dirty and they made his whole body tingle. She was such a sexy beast. Her breasts swayed and bobbed beneath him. The things he was going to do to those breasts, he pondered. Olivia's hands crept around to hold her own legs up and out and he shifted forward on his arms, filling her deeply. He continued to thrust hard and trembled. It was far too good. He wouldn’t last.

He tried to find the words but they came out as urgent moans as he slammed into her over and over.

She was studying his face. It was a picture of Adonis-like orgasmic euphoria. He was quite lost, she considered, as was she, but she’d never seen James quite so mind-blown. His thrusts became erratic and she felt a swell of arousal within her as she realised he was going to lose control before he could help it. Oh her beautiful, wild animal. _The naughty boy._

She moaned in time with him, his heightened pleasure utterly sexy. She rutted against him and pulled him harder into her. Her orgasm was building too. She chased it vigorously, conscious that his little shouts were a warning.

“M,” he finally managed to say between gasps. “I’m going to – Gah!”

He gave a surprised shout, half of joy and half of panic, followed by another, before his arms gave way and he came powerfully with a growl, writhing on top of her. It pushed her over the edge as she continued to roll her hips. She felt his hot come splashing inside her and she shuddered into waves of pleasure, holding him tight and riding out her orgasm.

He trembled in her arms as their bodies squirmed together, floating on the last of the shockwaves. It was a long time before they were finally still.

The sun was coming up. Eventually, Olivia pulled at the covers and got them both inside. They lay, sprawled wantonly, holding hands. 

They were drifting off to sleep.

“Good morning, James,” she said softly, finally replying to his original greeting. She heard his breathing level out and knew he was asleep. She lay awake a little longer. She had no idea where he’d been or what he’d been doing. Or _who_ he’d been doing, for that matter. Her pussy ached happily. And she knew she shouldn’t, but she loved the fact he’d called her M at the height of passion. She chuckled silently to herself before she fell into a dreamless sleep, with James snoring lightly beside her.

 


End file.
